Brothers in Time
by AK1028
Summary: The final and last installment of 'My Younger Brother' is here! Make sure that you read the start of the trilogy and 'Super Pichu Brothers', which is the second story to this trilogy. Also a crossover with Pokémon. Warning: character death and blood. Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box!
1. Chapter 1

**Brothers in Time**

_Summary: The final and last installment of 'My Younger Brother' is here! Make sure that you read the start of the trilogy and 'Super Pichu Brothers', which is the second story to this trilogy. I did have this planned out a bit but I did not expect the awesome reviews I've been getting. That shows me that you guys love this story! Now, let me back track a little bit before we repeat the scene with Luigi and Pete in 'Super Pichu Brothers'. So, welcome to...'Brothers in Time'._

* * *

May 21, 1987

3:30 p.m.

Hill Valley, California

It was a rather quite day for a young man - who had recently turned twenty. And his name was Martian _"Marty"_ Seamus McFly. He was in his band rehearsal, just getting out of his college class. Marty was still playing with the Pinheads, who had recently had been discovered. The band members were pretty excited but they couldn't compare to Marty. Marty was stoked to peruse a career in music but he had been attending college, just in case.

And he was still dating Jennifer _"Jen"_ Jane Parker. Recently, Jen met Annie Diane Baines, Marty's cousin on his mom's side of the family. She had medium length brown hair, green eyes, wearing her mother's golden medallion, a pink sweater, blue jeans, and white running shoes. Anyways, the group had just finished practicing as the two girls clapped. Jennifer hugged Marty as Annie went over to Marty's back-up guitarist, Rick. Things were right in the world.

All except one thing. Doctor _"Doc"_ Emmet Lathrop Brown was still in the past with his family and Marty hadn't seen his best friend/mentor for almost two years, ever since his family returned to let Marty know that they were alright, even though that Doc had really come back for Einstein. Marty had to wonder what his old friend was getting into this time and if Doc needed his help at all...

* * *

May 21, 1900

8:00 a.m.

Hill Valley, California

Speaking of Doc, he had recently had got woken up by his 1 year old baby girl. Doc cooed the crying girl in his arms, rocking her back and forth. Her name was Emily Sophia Brown, the youngest member of their family and the last. Doc always wanted a baby girl, she reminded him so much of Annie. And Annie meant Marty. Doc really missed Marty, there was so much more to that kid than anyone knew. Doc sighed sadly as he looked at Emily.

He whispered, "I would love to see Marty again." "That's just gonna have to wait, Doctor Brown," said a voice. Doc looked around and saw an old man standing there. He had green eyes, a long white beard, and wearing a blue wizard's outfit. "Who the hell are you," the wild haired scientist questioned, gripping onto Emily. "My name is Merlon and I come here from the flipside, looking for your help," Merlon answered, bluntly.

Doc tilted his head in confusion, his curiosity getting the better of him. He asked, "With what, exactly?" Merlon sat down and answered, "It is foretold in legends that after the brother of fire and the older brother of lightning, the evil counterparts of the brother of thunder and the younger brother of lightning will return. However, after losing badly in battle, the shadow brothers will take over the world..." Doc gasped, "Great Scott!"

He asked, "But what does this have to do with me?" Merlon explained, "It is foretold that the brothers used a strange vehicle to transport themselves forward into time to find the one true weakness of the shadow brothers. And that the brother of time can help them. You are a brother, correct?" Doc answered, "Yes but not a younger brother, I'm an older brother." Merlon shook his head and stated, "It doesn't matter, as long as you are a brother."

Doc, not one to passing up a chance to help people (and wanted to see Marty, Jen, Rick, and Annie in the future again), looked at Merlon. Doc replied, "Have them go to a location that is safe and out of plain sight. I will arrive at the time coordinates of this day at 10:04 p.m. - your year - and obliviously - your dimension." Merlon nodded and responded, "The year I am from in 2013. The dimension is simply called...Mushroom Kingdom."

* * *

May 21, 2013

10:04 p.m.

Mushroom Kingdom

Back with Luigi and Pete, they arrived at Luigi's mansion - surprisingly finding Polterpup and Ghowly there waiting for them. The wind had picked up and it started to rain on them. Pete yelled, "So what do we do? Do we just wait out here in the rain?" Luigi yelled, "We're just supposed to wait for this time traveler, I don't know if we have to wait outside or not." Pete yelled, "Luigi...what if we don't succeed...?" Luigi looked at Pete and saw that he was scared.

Truthfully, Luigi was scared too. Everything was on the line: Scott and Elvin's research, Daisy and Peach's kingdoms, Diana and Patti's districts, their ghost pups, and their own lives. But everyone was counting on them, the cowards. Luigi took a deep breath and yelled, "We must succeed!" At Luigi's words, there were three sonic booms. He span around and much to his surprise, there was a strange vehicle behind them. Polterpup and Ghowly yelped, frightened.

Pete asked Luigi, "How the hell did you do that?" Luigi answered, "No god damned idea." Luigi shined the Stroboscope and saw the strange vehicle opening. The door went straight up as smoke came out of it. Luigi and Pete watched in awe as someone came out of the strange vehicle. Standing before them was a man about Professor E Gadd's age. His hair was gray, he had brown eyes, wearing a white lab coat, a white undershirt, brown jeans, and brown shoes.

He was taller than Luigi but about the same weight. He asked, "Luigi Manfredi and Pete Pichu?" "Yes," Pete finally answered. The man approached them as the two ghost pups run off, totally scared. When he came into the light more, Luigi saw that he was friendly. He stated, "You both must come with me!" "Where," Luigi asked. "Back to the future," he answered, simply. Pete questioned, "Does that mean that you are the time traveler?" The man nodded.

He answered, "Yes and we must get going before Dimentio finds out that I'm here!" "You know Dimentio too," Luigi asked, as they went over to the strange machine. The man explained, "Not personally but mostly from the prophecy. Which I can't believe I am a part of." Pete saw that he was putting garbage into a strange container and asked, "What are you doing?" "I need fuel," he explained, continuing to put garbage in. He ordered, "Quickly, get in!"

Luigi questioned, "Wait a minute, why are we going to the future? Shouldn't we be headed back to the past?" The man shouted, "Great Scott, you really don't know, do you?" "Know what," Pete questioned, totally confused. "Now we really must hurry," the man answered, not wanting to dwell too long on this subject. Luigi and Pete both sensed this and got in the strange vehicle. The man instructed, "Strap in." "Why aren't there roads in the future," Pete asked.

The man smiled as he answered, "Roads? Where we are going, there are no...roads." Hearing that, Luigi strapped himself and Pete in. The man flipped a few switches and the strange vehicle actually lifted off of the ground. "Ah, what the hell is going on," Luigi questioned. The man didn't answer for the strange vehicle backed up and flew straight, creating three sonic booms, and a pair of fire trails in the sky. The mission had begun.

* * *

_AK1028: I hope I explained Doc's presence and what happened pretty well, I wanted to make sure that things made a bit of sense. And obliviously, this is gonna be a three-way crossover between Back to the Future, the Mario franchise, and the Pokémon franchise. But I'm only putting it under Back to the Future & Mario crossover. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

May 22, 2023

1:45 p.m.

Mushroom Kingdom

The De Lorean punctured the time stream and re appeared with three sonic booms, in the skies overhead. Luigi and Pete looked ahead and saw a flying cab. The two of them shouted as Doc quickly swerved, dodging the cab. It was really deja vue for him, since he had done this before. Luigi and Pete were a bit thrown but they were okay. Luigi breathed, "What the hell was that...?" "Taxi cab," Doc answered, simply. Pete stated, "I thought we were flying!"

Doc replied, "We are, younger brother of lightning." Pete perked up and responded, "You know Merlon." Doc nodded and commented, "Yes, he said that you and your friend - the brother of thunder - were in trouble. I'm never one to pass up to help others in trouble." Luigi questioned, "So, what the hell did Merlon tell you?" "Only about the prophecy and that I was supposed to take you two to the future to find the weaknesses of the shadow brothers," Doc explained.

Luigi nodded and stated, "Then allow to introduce myself. My name is Luigi James Manfredi, brother of thunder. The brother of fire, Mario Gregory Manfredi, is the hero of Mushroom Kingdom and the king. I'm merely a ghost hunter and the king of Sarasaland." Pete added, "And my name is Peter Jonah Pichu, younger brother of lightning. The older brother of lightning, Jonathon Patrick Pichu, is also a hero. I'm merely a guardian." "Peter and Luigi," Doc repeated.

Pete stated, "Call me Pete, please. And call Jonathon - John." Luigi looked at Doc and asked, "And you are...?" Doc answered, "Doctor Emmet Lathrop Brown but my friends call me Doc. I am a time traveler from 1900. I have a beautiful wife and three children. I'm the oldest of two. My younger sister, Estelle, died when I was 50." Pete whispered, "That must've been hard..." Luigi asked, "How old was she?" "48, she was two years younger than me," Doc answered.

To this, Luigi gulped uncomfortably. Pete was unfazed by this as he asked, "Did she ever marry?" Doc nodded and answered, "Yes, to a man named Darien Turner and had a baby boy by the name of Terrance Turner. Terrance eventually got older and married a woman by name Tamara. They had one son, named Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner, born on March 21, 1992. Timmy - in 2006 - is a typical 14 year old boy." Pete whistled at this.

He stated, "Damn, Doc, you must really love your extended family." Doc shook his head and answered, "I never really knew Darien and Terrance all that well, Pete. However, Timmy and I are one in the same at times. Almost like twins." Doc chuckled as Pete was the one to gulp uncomfortably. Luigi looked at Doc and asked, "So, what's the plan?" Doc answered, "I figured that the Merlon of this future might be able to point us in the right direction."

Pete wondered, "How the hell are we supposed to get to the flipside?" Doc chuckled more and answered, "Fret not, Pete. This De Lorean is equipped with a dimensional locator! That's how I was able to find you and Luigi in the first place!" "Then let's do it," said Luigi, ready for anything. Doc nodded as he typed in the time coordinates and got the De Lorean up to 88 MPH. In an instant, the De Lorean disappear in the same way it did before.

* * *

May 22, 2023

1:45 p.m.

Flipside - Mushroom Kingdom

On their way to Merlon's, Doc was telling Luigi and Pete of his adventures with time stream and with Marty. Luigi asked, "Don't you miss Marty?" "Everyday," Doc confessed. "Then why the hell are you still in 1900," Pete questioned. "Emily is too young for a time jump back to Marty's time," Doc explained. Luigi stated, "And you are worried that the time jump might hurt her." To this, Doc nodded. Pete replied, "Well, that does make sense."

Doc smiled and questioned, "What about you two? Mind telling me more about you two?" Luigi went first, telling his story. Pete went after him, also telling his story. Doc was rather surprised that they both thought of themselves as nothing but shadows to their older brothers. Doc thought, _'But there is so much to them than that.'_ Before Doc could say anymore, they saw Merlon's house, surprisingly untouched. Luigi stated, "There's Merlon's place!"

"Time to land this puppy," Pete added. Doc chuckled as he landed, converting the De Lorean into a car again. The doors went up as Merlon came out. Merlon stated, "Quite the entrance." Doc replied, "Why thank you." Pete asked, "You knew that we were coming?" "I told him that we were coming," Doc commented. Luigi stated, "You knew he was the only one that was gonna believe us." Merlon replied, "That and I asked Doctor Brown to come in the first place."

Pete questioned, "But why Doc?" "Because in the prophecy, it mentioned a time traveling machine like the one that Doctor Brown has," Merlon explained. Luigi stated, "Okay, even if we defeat Dimentio, how the hell are we gonna defeat the true mastermind? That's the last piece of the puzzle." Doc perked up as he replied, "That is a good question, Merlon." Merlon gestured for them to enter. The three of them followed as he made hot chocolate.

As they all sat; Merlon explained, "It is foretold in prophecy that after the shadow brothers are defeated, the brother of thunder and the younger brother of lightning will have a hard time defeating the mastermind for the brother of fire and older brother of lightning will question themselves." Pete cursed, "God damn it, this prophecy is practically saying we're gonna fail! This is why I hate prophecies!" Pete crossed his arms and pouted sadly.

Doc had no expert advice about prophecies but rather about destiny. Ever since Marty came to him from 1985 to 1955, he always hated knowing destiny. He believed that no man should know about their own destiny. That changed so much when Marty returned from 2015 to 1955 to tell him that he was sent to the Old West. He hated knowing but it was destiny that he could not avoid...much like this prophecy. Doc was about to say something but Luigi got up.

Luigi stated, "Merlon, you know as well as I do that believing in prophecy is a bunch of hooey! I managed to save the world and the prophecy said that I was the weak point. Mr. L was good...still is somewhat and I believe in him." Mr. L, from the back of Luigi's mind, was surprised by this to say the least. Luigi added, "If I believe in him, then I believe that we can kick this prophecy in the ass. I'm not giving up. Not anymore."

* * *

_AK1028: Okay, I hope Doc's explanation of why he can't return to Marty's time makes some sense. And for those of you wondering if this connects to the movie franchise, it does, I just added in two original characters of my own plus I made Doc related to Timmy Turner, the main character in the Fairly Odd Parents cartoons. It made sense to me to do this because as I explained in previous stories of mine, it is against Da Rules to wish up for things directly from movies. So while I was watching 'Dread and Breakfast', I saw Timmy did indeed have the De Lorean. I thought of the rule and came to the conclusion that Timmy is related to Doc. Anyways, I'm ranting! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

May 21, 2023

4:00 p.m.

Flipside - Mushroom Kingdom

Doc couldn't believe what Luigi was saying. It was oblivious that even though he was annoyed with prophecies just like Pete but he wasn't going to give up. The wild haired scientist shook his head and thought, _'Just like Marty.'_ Just thinking that, Doc winced. He perked up and thought, _'What the hell was that all about? I am sensing regret? No, that can't be possible. Emily isn't ready for that kind of time jump and I know it.'_ Pete broke Doc out of his thoughts.

He questioned, "Okay, even if we roll out right now, what if the prophecy turns out to be right? We might be screwed." Luigi answered, "The future isn't written in stone." Luigi turned to Doc and added, "Doc can tell you that better that anyone." Merlon responded, "Well, the plan must proceed and we must stop this." Pete asked, blinking in confusion, "We have a plan...?" The green hated ghost hunter answered, "We're gonna make it up as we go along."

The younger brother of lightning rubbed the back of his head and stated, "Works for me." The wild haired scientist replied, "Well, let's not fly totally blind, you two. Let's figure out the shadow brothers weakness and head back to the past. Defeat them and Dimentio. If the prophecy starts to come true, we'll leave Mario and John behind to do the job ourselves if they are too upset." Merlon perked up and commented, "That might not be wise, Doctor Brown."

Doc stated, "Merlon, you asked me to help the brother of thunder and the younger brother of lightning. And that's what I'm doing." Luigi smiled at Doc as did Pete. The wild haired scientist smiled at them and said, "Luigi, you get these power ups you were telling us about. Pete, you get some these health items. We'll meet back at the De Lorean in an hour and head back to the past." "On it," said Pete, heading out. "All over it, Doc," Luigi added, also heading out.

"Disguises," Doc cried out after them. Pete grabbed a cloak and tossed one to Luigi. Luigi tossed it on and headed for the local market, acting like a regular person. Luigi looked around the ruins of Mushroom Kingdom after leaving the flipside. The entire kingdom was in the dark and in some spots, there were fires. Luigi shivered at this, not believing what he was seeing. He got to a store, where a young girl was sweeping up. She looked up at him.

The first thing that Luigi noticed about her was that she had deep beautiful blue eyes and long hair that was all tangled up in knots. Her face was completely dirty as her clothes were in rags. She was wearing a ripped orange blouse with red patches, green pants with blue patches, and beat up shoes. Luigi's heart instantly went into his stomach seeing her like that. She was about 10 years old. She asked, "Can I help you?" He asked, "You work here?"

She nodded and answered, "Yeah, sad, isn't it? Mom thinks that dad will return someday and save us all." Luigi looked at her tag and asked, "So your name is Evelyn?" She commented, sarcasm, "You can read. Kuddos." Luigi shot her a look as she sighed. She stated, "Look, I'm sorry. But when you worked at this store all of your life for your father to return - which you seriously doubt - you get sarcastic." Luigi went over to her and hugged her gently.

Evelyn perked up as Luigi replied, "Look, I'm sorry but I just need a few supplies. Then I'll be out of your hair." Evelyn perked up and questioned, "Supplies for what?" Luigi chuckled at her curiosity and answered, "Let's just say I'm planning to take down the shadow brothers." Evelyn's eyes went wide and stated, "Are you serious mister? The shadow brothers are powerful! You are better off not doing it!" Luigi sighed and replied, "I have to."

Evelyn asked, "But why the hell are you going there? You'll get killed!" "It'll be worth it," Luigi answered, trying not to reveal that he was a time traveler. But that's when Evelyn grabbed him by his collar and pulled him towards her. They were nose-to-nose. Luigi noticed the size of her nose was almost like his. Evelyn hissed, "Listen to me, my full name is Evelyn Jaclyn Manfredi, the princess of Sarasaland. And by royal decree, I ask you not to go there!"

Luigi was stunned as he breathed, "You're the princess of Sarasaland?" Evelyn let go of him and answered, "Well, you can hear. My mother, Queen Daisy, believes that my father - King Luigi - will return someday to save us from King Mario - my own uncle." Before Luigi could say anything, Polterpup came in. _'Oh no,'_ Luigi thought. Polterpup pounced on Luigi and licked his face, revealing who he was. Evelyn's eyes widen in total shock, she couldn't believe it.

* * *

_AK1028: Sorry for the short chapter guys but there will be more between Luigi, Polterpup, and Evelyn in the next chapter. Plus, we'll see Pete side in the next chapter as well! And I'm updating my other two stories - one in the 'Fairly Odd Parents' category called 'The Chaos of Knowing: Nibiru'. The other is in the Pokémon category called 'Unova League Chronicles'. 'The Chaos of Knowing: Nibiru' is going to be updated tomorrow. 'Unova League Chronicles' will be updated Saturday. I am still stuck on 'Paranormal Chaos' in 'Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon' so I am back tracking to get all of the Boos and hopefully get my last upgrade. ... Seriously, I have to stop ranting... Okay everyone, please read and review! And always think outside of the box! Oh and please call me Amie, okay?_


	4. Chapter 4

Evelyn was in pure shock. Polterpup was licking...her father's face. She couldn't believe that he was alive...and ten years younger than what she imagined. She stammered, "D-Dad...?" Luigi chuckled as he told his ghost pup, "Okay, Polterpup. Let me talk to Evelyn." Polterpup obeyed and got off of Luigi. The green hated ghost hunter got off of the ground and turned to his future daughter. Evelyn asked, shocked, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Luigi bent down to her eye level and gently untangled one of her knots in her hair. Evelyn was surprised on how gentle his touch was. She looked at him through her beautiful blue eyes. For the first time since Luigi had been here, there was a glimmer of hope in her eyes. Luigi answered, "I'm from the past. Doctor Brown brought me here to stop the shadow brothers and talk to the Merlon of your time." "Daddy..." she whispered, acting like a true 10 year old.

The green hated king of Sarasaland looked at her and asked, "Now, what the hell happened?" Evelyn looked around before she answered, "Ten years ago, after mom said that you had disappeared, the shadow brothers put the Mushroom Kingdom castle on fire. Peach and Toadsworth were killed." Luigi let out a sharp gasp. Evelyn nodded and added, "Plus Auntie Peach was with a child...my future cousin..." By this time, Evelyn was breaking down in tears.

Luigi hugged her as Polterpup wined sadly. "Don't worry, Pete and I will go back in time with Doctor Brown," Luigi told her. She looked at him and asked, "Thee Doctor Brown?" Luigi nodded as she questioned, "Then that means you are from the past?" The green hated ghost hunter answered, "You can't tell anyone that you saw me. But we will make things right for everyone." "I'm counting on you...dad," Evelyn stated. To this, Luigi smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile with Pete, he arrived at the medical store. He didn't like the fact the most of the city was dark but a Pokémon has to do what a Pokémon has to do. He entered the store and saw a Pichu working there. She had small ears, arms, feet, and a notch in her tail. Her fur was a medium tone of yellow, not too bright and not too dark. Her eyes wear filled with sadness. Pete started to ask, "Can you help me..." He paused and looked at her name tag.

Her name tag read Esmeralda. "Esmeralda," Pete read. Esmeralda stated, with sarcasm, "Well, you can read." Pete rolled his eyes and replied, "If I wanted to be told off by a little Pichu, I could've stayed home." Esmeralda responded, "Sorry, its just I hate working here." Pete commented, "With a business like this, I don't blame you." Esmeralda asked, "So what do you need?" "Health things, my friends and I are going after the shadow brothers," Pete answered.

Esmeralda stated, "Are you freaking serious?! You and your friends are gonna get killed easily!" Pete replied, "We'll take the chance." Esmeralda zapped Pete with some weak electricity and got his attention to her face. Her face was awfully dirty and Pete couldn't see how her medium color her fur was. In fact, if Pete didn't know any better... Esmeralda responded, "You aren't. By the name of Esmeralda Joyce Pichu, the daughter of Peter and Diana Pichu."

Upon hearing her name, Pete gulped and asked, "So...what exactly happened?" Esmeralda answered, "After Peach and Toadsworth were killed, my Auntie Patti was also killed and she was about to have an egg. My cousin...was also killed..." By this time, the poor little Pichu started to cry. Pete went over to her and hugged her gently. He cleaned her face a bit as Ghowly came in. Upon seeing Pete, he pounced on him, revealing himself to Esmeralda.

* * *

Back with Doc, he was getting worried about Luigi and Pete. Surely the two of them wouldn't interfere with anyone of the future, they both knew better. Marty and Jen almost blew it with their future children Marty Jr. and Marlene...not to mention their future selves. Doc didn't want the same result to happen or for time to collapse all around them. Merlon looked up at him and asked, "You have been really quite, Doctor Brown. Are you alright?"

Doc shrugged and answered, "Just thinking about my friends, Merlon." Merlon nodded and stated, "Well, no need to fret, I'm sure that the brother of thunder and the younger brother of lightning are alright. Luigi knows Mushroom Kingdom better than anyone. And I'm sure Pete would never get lost when it is important." Doc frowned but then smiled. He replied, "You're right, Merlon. They'll be okay." Merlon sensed something else in Doc's heart.

Merlon asked, "Is there something else bothering you, Doctor Brown?" "No why," Doc answered, a bit confused. Merlon shook his head and stated, "I can sense something else in your heart. You are worried about your friends alright...but it is not Luigi and Pete that you are worried about." Doc sighed sadly as he replied, "Yes, I am worried about my friends back in 1987...Jen, Annie, and Marty." Merlon responded, "Oh I see..." Doc perked up.

He asked, "What's the matter, Merlon?" Merlon answered, "Well, if your mind is back in the past, perhaps you aren't right for this job." Doc looked hurt by this as he stated, "You asked me to help Luigi and Pete. I am not going to lose focus. Perhaps you should worry if the prophecy does start coming true." Merlon smiled and replied, "I knew you were right for this job. You can pull those boys out of the fire." Doc smiled too, he knew he could too.

* * *

_AK1028: Well, that's all for the chapter! What do you guys think? Was the daughters twist awesome or what? I finally got my last upgrade in 'Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon'. Hopefully that will help me with 'Paranormal Chaos'. Anyways, I went mini golfing with my dad today and got my first hole in one! We also did go-kart racing so that was awesome. I won the second race but my dad won overall but I didn't care, I had a good time. __My summer is gonna be great, I have that feeling. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

Esmeralda was in shock. Ghowly was licking...her father's face. Esmeralda blurted out, "Okay, what the hell is going on here? What happened to you, dad? And why do you look ten years younger than what I expected?" Pete looked around and questioned, "Can you keep a secret?" "Yes," Esmeralda answered. Pete stated, "Luigi and I went back into time with Doctor Brown to see the Merlon of this time to figure out how to defeat the shadow brothers."

Esmeralda was in total awe of this. She immediately got the supplies that he needed and told him, "I want this timeline to disappear. I want this world to disappear. I don't want to know this world or this timeline. I just want to be a normal Pichu. So kick their asses, dad, and whatever you do - don't look back." Pete nodded and replied, "You got it, Esmeralda." "Just remember my name, dad," she whispered, almost pleading. Pete nodded again as he left.

* * *

Back at Merlon's place, Luigi was the first to arrive. Doc looked at him and asked, "Got the stuff we need?" "All set, Doc," Luigi answered, showing him a bag of power-ups. Merlon looked around and asked, "Where is the younger brother of lightning?" "Right here, dude," Pete stated as he walked in. He had a basket of healing items. Doc smiled and said, "Great job, Pete. This will help us out greatly." "Yeah, Esmeralda was really nice," Pete commented.

Merlon's eyes widen in horror as Luigi stated, "Esmeralda, huh? Well, I ran into a girl named Evelyn." Luigi didn't want to admit that he ran into his future daughter and told her of what they were planning to do. Pete was the same way, he knew that he made a mistake. Merlon was in pure shock as Doc picked up on this. He asked, "Merlon, what's the matter?" "Esmeralda and Evelyn are Pete and Luigi's future daughters," the wizard explained.

Pete and Luigi both exchanged glances to the other, not wanting to say anything but they read each others eyes. Merlon face palmed himself as Doc gasped. He asked, "You talked to them?!" Pete defended, "Truthfully, Esmeralda talked to me." "Same here with Evelyn," said Luigi. Pete stated, "Plus, I don't know what the big deal is, they wanted to protect us from going after the shadow brothers." Luigi nodded and said, "Which is understandable."

Doc had to sigh as Merlon started to say, "You might have purge this timeline into more darkness because of that..." Doc responded, "Let it go, Merlon. The girls didn't know who Pete and Luigi were and thought they were doing the right thing. Plus, Pete and Luigi both know that this timeline will disappear once the shadow brothers are defeated and we start to look for the mastermind." Luigi stated, "Right, we dealt with time travel before."

Pete nodded and added, "And we're not giving up. We smack down Dimentio, rescue our brothers, and go after the mastermind." Mr. P scoffed (still in Pete's mind) and stated, **"Look, don't get too head of yourself, junior." "I happen to agree," **Mr. L replied, hearing Mr. P somehow and also in Luigi's mind, **"If we jump too soon and too far ahead, we might not save M and J."** Pete sighed as did Luigi, hearing their evil counterparts.

Doc perked up and asked, "You two okay?" Pete answered, "Yeah, just peachy..." Luigi took Pete and headed outside. The green hated ghost hunter saw down the younger brother of lightning and asked, making eye contact, "Pete, do you think we are jumping too far ahead of ourselves like Mr. L and Mr. P said?" Pete nodded and answered, "Yes since we don't exactly have a plan at all." Luigi sat down next to Pete as he looked up at the night sky.

Even though they were in the Flipside, Luigi could see all of the stars. They were twinkling so bright, as if they were unaware of the turmoil in the current time. Pete saw this too and asked, "Do you think those stars know something that we don't?" "It's possible," Luigi answered, "Either that or they believe in us." Doc was listening to their conversation from a safe distance away and sighed. He had to admit that Luigi and Pete had a great friendship.

_'Marty and I have a great friendship too,'_ Doc thought. He sighed sadly. Whether he admitted to it or not, he really missed Marty. He really missed Jen and Annie. He wanted to go home...to the time he belonged. He looked up at the stars and whispered, "Estelle, I know you aren't apart of these stars but if you can hear me...watch over my friends in 1987. Watch over Luigi and Pete. And watch over Mario and John. May you be with us all."

As the stars continued to twinkle, there was a starry aurora that came out of nowhere. Pete asked, "Now what?" Luigi watched in awe as Rosalina appeared in front of them. "Princess Rosalina," he breathed, not having seen the star princess in such a long time. He bowed to her and Pete quickly followed suit. Rosalina smiled as she went over to Luigi and stated, "Luigi, do not bow in front of me. I came here to give you and your friends hope."

"Hope," Luigi asked, confused. Rosalina nodded and answered, "Even I know this is not the true timeline. I know what it really looks like and it is filled with happiness for all. Luigi, Pete, you can defeat Mario and John. You can stop Dimentio...and the mastermind. I have faith. That's why I want you to take the power stars." Pete looked at Luigi and asked, "Power stars?" "They make me and Mario invincible for a short amount of time," Luigi explained.

Rosalina turned and looked at Doc. She stated, "And Doctor Brown, your sister is rooting for you. She said make your family and friends proud of you." Doc looked stunned as Rosalina gave Luigi the two power stars and left. "The princess of the stars," Pete breathed, almost having a heart attack. The wild haired scientist stated, "Great Scott..." The green hated king was in shock too but knew that this was a sign...a sign that they could change the future.

* * *

May 31, 2023

10:04 p.m.

Flipside

Doc got the De Lorean up and running. The supplies were in the back seat as were the power stars. Luigi was sitting up in front and Pete was in his lap. Doc typed in the time coordinates: June 1, 2013. 10:00 a.m. Mushroom Kingdom. Pete perked up and asked, "Why June 1st, Doc?" Doc answered, "You two weren't the only ones breaking rules. I went into town and found out that Princess Peach was to be send to BeanBean Kingdom one day after this."

Luigi stated, "So we got only one day to do this." "One day isn't enough," Pete replied. "It'll be enough," Doc responded and pulled out. Merlon stepped outside as Doc switched on the hover controls. The De Lorean started to fly as Doc warned, "Luigi and Pete, prepare yourselves for time dispersal." At Doc's words, the De Lorean went up to 88 MPH...and back into the past. The flaming tire trails were the only things that were in the skies that cloudy night.

* * *

_AK1028: Sorry it took me so long to update, been trying to defeat Paranormal Chaos in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. It is really hard! Plus, I had writer's block... Yeah, not fun. Anyways, I'm ranting. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

June 1, 2013

10:00 a.m.

Mushroom Kingdom

The De Lorean appeared in the clear morning sky. Doc had made sure that the transition was made smoothly so he wouldn't disturb Luigi and Pete, who were snoring next to him. The wild haired scientist chuckled a bit as he made a slow landing in front of Peach's castle. Luigi felt Doc landing and woke up, with a stretch and a yawn. This woke Pete up and he did the same. Pete asked, "Are we here?" Doc answered, "Yes, Pete. We're here." Luigi got a good look.

The castle was in shambles, as if there was a fight between Bowser and Mario took place just recently. Doc opened the doors of the De Lorean and got out. Luigi and Pete were about to do the same but Doc stopped them. "Luigi, take the wheel," Doc ordered. "Doc, what the hell are you doing," Luigi questioned. "The one thing I can," Doc answered, as he ran into the castle. "Doc, wait," Pete yelled, worried. Too late though as Doc was already in the castle.

Pete swore, "God damn it, he's nuts!" Luigi thought about what Doc was doing and replied, "No, he's giving us a way to find Peach." "How the hell is he doing that," Pete questioned. Luigi switched on the hover controls as he started to pilot the De Lorean. "By letting us be a bird in the sky," Luigi answered, as he followed Doc. Pete looked down below and thought about what Luigi said as it finally sunk in. Pete took a deep breath and hoped Doc's plan worked...

* * *

On the ground, Doc was walking through the castle, ducking whenever he saw a minion that once belong to Count Bleck. _'Natasha must've hypnotized them,'_ Doc reasoned to himself when he didn't see Natasha. When he got to the throne room, he saw Dimentio on Princess Peach's throne. Quickly hiding, Doc saw Dimentio and Natasha. Dimentio stated, "I must admit, having the two brothers of the prophecy disappear into time wasn't what I was expecting."

Natasha replied, "It was in the prophecy, great Dimentio." _'Great Dimentio,'_ Doc thought, suspicious. Before Dimentio could say anything to her, he looked up through the broken ceiling and saw the De Lorean flying in the air. He hissed, "They're back, that's Doctor Brown's time machine!" Doc whispered, "Great Scott!" Dimentio ordered Mimi, who was just coming in, "Shoot them down!" "Yes, great Dimentio," said Mimi. With that, she shape shifted into a capacult.

The minions loaded it with fireballs and fired them at the De Lorean. Luigi quickly dodged them, the best he could. Pete was his navigator, telling Luigi which direction the fireballs were coming from. During the confusion, Doc managed to get away and headed straight for the dungeons. He got a little lost, not knowing the castle all that well. He finally got to the dungeons and saw a very dirty Peach, Toadsworth, Diana, Patti, Scott, Elvin, and Daisy.

He asked, "Great Scott, are you all okay?" Peach looked at him and asked, "Do we know you?" Toadsworth commented, "Don't be so rude, your majesty. He is here to help!" Doc nodded and stated, "Toadsworth is right, I'm friends with Luigi and Pete." "Luigi," Daisy breathed. "Pete," Diana also breathed. Elvin stated, "Now's not the time to be talking, sounds like there is a real fire fight outside!" Doc listened carefully as he got the keys to the cell.

What Elvin said was true. He heard many fight sounds that were loud and intense. _'Luigi might've been forced to land,'_ Doc thought. Unknown to Doc, there was a minion of Count Bleck's behind him. Patti gasped in horror and warned, "Look out!" Before Doc could react, a Shock Wave stopped the minion cold. Doc spun around and saw Pete standing there, smiling. "Oh yeah, on the money," Pete said, with a fist pump. Doc smiled as he let the others out.

He turned to Pete and asked, "Great Scott, where's Luigi?" The younger brother of lightning answered, "He had to escape a few minutes into the future...or was that the past...either way, he's on the way." Diana rushed over to him and gushed, "Pete!" She hugged him tightly as she gushed, "I was so worried!" Just then, three sonic booms got Pete out of his little heaven. The De Lorean arrived, the doors opened, and Luigi got out with Polterpup and Ghowly.

"Whew, that was awesome," the green hated ghost plumber stated. "Luigi," Daisy gushed, rushing over to him. Daisy hugged him tightly as Luigi return it, happy to see her. Toadsworth stated, "I hate to break up this reception but we must get out of here." "Yes before Dimentio kills me and Patti," Peach added. Scott nodded and said, "Yes, let's get out of here and fast!" Doc replied, "Hold on, I don't think Dimentio wants Peach or Patti dead."

Luigi picked up on this and asked, "What do you mean, Doc?" Doc explained, "Dimentio knew of my time machine but he never saw it. Also, Natashia does the hypnotizing if you told me right, Luigi. Think about it, the motives of King Boo and Dimentio were never explained of why they wanted Peach but the mastermind wants her and the entire kingdom. Peach, I believe that you are his bargaining chip for Fawful, since BeanBean Kingdom that was untouched."

* * *

_AK1028: Dun, dun, dun! Looks like Doc has figured it out! Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed but I am planning to finish off my Fairly Odd Parents story by the thirteenth of this month. I do plan to have more action in this, don't worry! Oh and if someone out there has drawing skills, I have a challenge for you. Please private message me for details! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Chapter 7

June 1, 2013

1:45 p.m.

Mushroom Kingdom

* * *

_Previously..._

* * *

The minions loaded the slingshot with fireballs and fired them at the De Lorean. Luigi quickly dodged them, the best he could. Pete was his navigator, telling Luigi which direction the fireballs were coming from. During the confusion, Doc managed to get away and headed straight for the dungeons. He got a little lost, not knowing the castle all that well. He finally got to the dungeons and saw the others. Doc asked, "Great Scott, are you all okay?"

Peach looked at him and asked, "Do we know you?" Toadsworth commented, "Don't be so rude, your majesty. He is here to help!" Doc nodded and stated, "Toadsworth is right, I'm friends with Luigi and Pete." "Luigi," Daisy breathed. "Pete," Diana also breathed. Elvin stated, "Now's not the time to be talking, sounds like there is a real fire fight outside!" Doc listened carefully as he got the keys to the cell. What Elvin said was very true though.

He heard many fight sounds that were loud and intense. _'Luigi might've been forced to land,'_ Doc thought. Unknown to Doc, there was a minion of Count Bleck's behind him. Patti gasped in horror and warned, "Look out!" Before Doc could react, a Shock Wave stopped the minion cold. Doc spun around and saw Pete standing there, smiling. "Oh yeah, on the money," Pete said, with a fist pump. Doc smiled as he let the others out and turned to Pete.

Doc asked, "Great Scott, where's Luigi?" The younger brother of lightning answered, "He had to escape a few minutes into the future...or was that the past...either way, he's on the way." Diana rushed over to him and gushed, "Pete!" She hugged him tightly as she gushed, "I was so worried!" Just then, three sonic booms got Pete out of his little heaven. The De Lorean arrived, the doors opened, and Luigi got out with Polterpup and Ghowly.

"Whew, that was awesome," the green hated ghost plumber stated. "Luigi," Daisy gushed, rushing over to him. Daisy hugged him tightly as Luigi return it, happy to see her. Toadsworth stated, "I hate to break up this reception but we must get out of here." "Yes before Dimentio kills me and Patti," Peach added. Scott nodded and said, "Yes, let's get out of here and fast!" Doc replied, "Hold on, I don't think Dimentio wants Peach or Patti dead."

Luigi picked up on this and asked, "What do you mean, Doc?" Doc explained, "Dimentio knew of my time machine but he never saw it. Also, Natashia does the hypnotizing if you told me right, Luigi. Think about it, the motives of King Boo and Dimentio were never explained of why they wanted Peach but the mastermind wants her and the entire kingdom. Peach, I believe that you are his bargaining chip for Fawful, since BeanBean Kingdom that was untouched."

* * *

_Currently..._

* * *

"So Fawful is the mastermind," Pete breathed. "Haven't seen him since he sent Mario and me into Bowser's body," Luigi stated. "So what are we going to do if Luigi and Pete have to defeat Mario and John as well as Fawful," Peach questioned. "We do still have us," Elvin answered. Scott nodded and stated, "Yes, we can stall Fawful for a bit." "Sounds good to me," Daisy replied. "Alright but just be careful," Luigi pleaded. Diana nodded and responded, "We will."

Doc commented, "The De Lorean will take us to where Mario, John, and Dimentio are." "Took a bit of a beating though, Doc," Luigi stated. Pete nodded and replied, "Yeah might not take us there." "It will get us there," Doc promised, smiling at his two friends. Luigi and Pete smiled back as they headed for the De Lorean. Doc backed it up and disappeared into time, going 88 MPH and leaving a pair of flaming fire tire trails behind.

Everyone was stunned. Daisy turned to Diana and asked, "Do you think that they can do this?" "Oh I have no doubt," Diana answered. "Neither do I," Peach stated. "Me either," Patti added. Scott looked over at Polterpup and Ghowly. Both ghost pups looked worried about their masters/friends. Scott petted both of them and commented, "I wish we could calm down the ghost pups." "Same here but we have a mission to accomplish," Elvin stated.

* * *

-Flashback: _'My Time Traveling Cousin'_-

_It was October 27, 1985 at 3:45 p.m. and the time train had just zapped away. Marty wiped a tear away. Jennifer, who was standing right next to him, smiled. She stated, "Don't worry, Marty. At least Doc has someone else to love him besides us." Suddenly, a name popped into Marty's head as he cursed, "Damn it! What the hell am I going to tell Annie?" Jen shrugged and stated, "Let's take these parts to Doc's and you can go to Annie's place."_

_Marty smiled as he replied, "Okay, Jen. And thanks." She nodded and with that, they got to work. Marty and Jen put all of the parts into the trunk of Marty's truck and drove off. After they dropped off the stuff at Doc's garage, Marty dropped Jen off and headed for Annie's place. Marty was still dressed as a cowboy but didn't care, he just wanted to see Annie. Marty got to her house and saw her on the porch swing. Annie looked up and saw Marty coming up._

_She smiled and commented, "Marty, it is good to see you!" That's when Annie studied his clothes and asked, jokingly, "Why the hell are you dressed like Clint Eastwood?" Marty blushed out of embarrassment and answered, "Not important. I have something to tell you." Annie perked up and asked, concerned, "Is everything okay?" Marty shook his head and answered, "Not really, this is about Doc." Annie jumped up and asked, worried, "Doc, is he okay?"_

_Marty answered, "He's fine, Annie but this is a kind of long story though, so can I stay for supper?" Annie smiled and stated, "All right, you can stay. After all, it beats being here alone." Marty nodded in agreement as he headed inside with Annie, telling her everything that had happened. By the time Marty was finished, the two were eating hamburgers. Annie, however, was in total shock after the whole story. She just couldn't believe it._

_She commented, "Let me get this straight. That De Lorean that Doc was working on became a time machine and you went back in time to 1955, then to 2015, then 1985-A, and then to 1885? Wow, that's heavy duty, Marty." Marty nodded and stated, "Tell me about it. Although, I have to say this, you're taking this better than I thought." Annie shrugged and replied, "Well, I was Doc's assistant, too. Thanks for telling me this." Marty replied, "It was my pleasure."_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

_AK1028: Okay, I know you are wondering why I put in a flashback at the very end of the chapter. Don't worry, all shall be explained soon. I am so sorry for not updating right away but I had just finished with my Fairly Odd Parents story. Now I plan to finish this story. After I finish this story, I plan to give my Pokémon story the much attention it needs and hopefully finish that story off. Now I know what you are wondering: will I return with a different story in the Mario game section? My answer: yes. I got so many positive reviews off of this trilogy, coming back to the Mario game section with an all new and different story is a yes. Don't know when I'll be back but I will be back. Anyways, I have to stop ranting! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	8. Chapter 8

June 2, 2013

9:45 p.m.

Dimentio's Hideout

Dimentio had to admit, he rather liked the power - the fear he was creating in other souls. Shadow Mario and Shadow John were feared by everyone and he hadn't even killed Peach or Toadsworth yet. He was planning to but Luigi, Pete, and Doc arrived to free his prisoners. Dimentio stated, "They only delayed the inevitable. I can always recapture my prisoners and then kill them. Especially if those three are in the time stream." Just then, video phone rang.

Dimentio answered it and on the screen was Fawful. "Ah Fawful, calling to congratulate me on taking over Mushroom Kingdom," Dimentio commented, smirking evilly. Fawful didn't like that Dimentio beat him of taking over the kingdom, especially since he had put so much effort into his plan. "How dare you steal my chortles," Fawful hissed. "Well, you were asking for it," Dimentio stated. "I will find the Dark Star and destroy you," Fawful threatened.

Dimentio replied, smirking evilly, "You don't have the Dark Star, yet I have Shadow Mario and Shadow John. You can't really threaten me." It was Fawful's turn to smirk evilly and Dimentio turned white as a ghost. Fawful showed the Dark Star to Dimentio and commented, "When the De Lorean was being attacked by your minions, I took advantage of the confusion and took it. Now your chortles and the kingdom will be mine!" With that, Fawful hung up.

Dimentio was scared to be sure. Now that Fawful had the Dark Star, he could take over the kingdom and the shadow brothers. As for him, he probably would be killed for all he did. "But that doesn't mean that I'm not going to give up a fight," Dimentio stated, to no one. Just then, three sonic booms caught his attention and saw the De Lorean appearing in front of him. Luigi, Pete, and Doc got out. Dimentio commented, "Well, if it isn't the brothers of the prophecy."

Doc stated, "Yes and we have come to defeat you." "Defeat me, the ruler of Mushroom Kingdom," Dimentio replied, "You will not, Doctor Brown. For I, Dimentio, will not allow it." Luigi and Pete stood strong at the threat. Luigi responded, "You don't deserve to be the ruler of Mushroom Kingdom." Pete added, "And we shall free the world from your evil." Dimentio got mad and made a fist. He commanded, "Shadow Mario, Shadow John. Get them!"

Shadow Mario and Shadow John advanced, ready for battle. Luigi turned to Doc and stated, "We'll deal with our brothers. You get the stone of light." "Right," Doc replied. With that, Shadow Mario and Luigi battled in hand-to-hand combat. Shadow John and Pete did the same, proving that they were even in power levels. Luigi quickly cartwheeled back when Shadow Mario was about to overpower him. Luigi was choking back tears. He didn't want this to happen.

He knew that him and Mario would eventually have a fight but not one like this. _'This is must be what Mario felt when I was Mr. L,'_ Luigi thought. Mr. L heard this thought and stated, **"M was able to stop me. You can do the same, junior."** Luigi smiled, he always knew that Mr. L was slightly good. Luigi gathered his green electricity and fired it at Shadow Mario. Shadow Mario hadn't had a chance as the green electricity wiped him out. Luigi stood in surprise.

Mario was fainted in front of him, stunned. Pete saw this and whispered, "That is awesome." Shadow John tried to attack Pete when he was distracted but Pete cartwheeled away from him. Pete knew that he had to do something. Like Luigi, this wasn't the battle that he thought he would have with his brother. _'This is must be what John felt like I was Mr. P,'_ Pete thought. Mr. P heard this thought and stated, **"J was able to stop me like M was with Mr. L."**

"We are the same," Pete asked. Mr. P answered, **"We are the same, you can do this." "Sure can, junior,"** Mr. L added, hearing Mr. P. Pete was surprised on how well linked he and Luigi were. So, he gathered all of his electricity and fired a Shock Wave at Shadow John. Shadow John hadn't had a chance either as the Shock Wave wiped him out. Pete stood in surprise. John was fainted in front of him, stunned. Dimentio started to yell, "You failures..."

Doc took the stone of light and said, "I'll take this." "Hey," Dimentio yelled. Luigi grabbed Mario as Pete grabbed John. Doc ran towards them and yelled, "Into the De Lorean!" "Right," Luigi and Pete replied, dragging their brothers into the car. Doc got in as they took off before Dimentio could react. Dimentio swore, "God damn it, they defeated me!" Mimbus, who saw the whole thing, smirked evilly. He had been sent here to kill Dimentio by Fawful's orders.

"They defeated the shadow brothers but I believe that you are due for death," Mimbus stated. Dimentio didn't even bother to turn around, he knew it was over for him. Mimbus charged at him, tossing him around, punching him. Dimentio didn't even put up a fight as he started to bleed heavily. Mimbus gave the final crushing blow as Dimentio bled out, dying on the cold marble floor. Mimbus left, not even bothering with anything else. His job was done.

* * *

Time stream

"Malleo?"

"..."

"Mario?"

"..."

"Please, Mario, wake up!"

"..."

"God damn it, Malleo, don't leave me!"

Mario eyes open slowly as he saw Luigi hovering over him. The green clad hero looked worried beyond belief and the red clad hero remembered everything. He looked around and saw that he was in a strange vehicle of sorts. "Luigi," he asked, groaning a bit. "I'm here, Mario," Luigi answered, reassuring his older brother. "I remember what happened," Mario breathed. He looked at his younger brother and placed his hand on his shoulder. "You saved us," he said.

"We saved you," Pete corrected, helping John stand. Mario was laying down as they were all in the backseat of the De Lorean. "And I have the stone of light," Doc commented. "I think we should hang onto that if we are going to battle Fawful next," Luigi stated. "I happen to agree, he needs to go down now," Pete added. John asked, remembering something else, "Fawful...?" "Weege, he has the Dark Star," Mario commented, remembering the same thing.

"Damn it," Luigi swore. "Now what do we do, Doc," Pete asked. "We go forth and defeat Fawful, you two didn't use the power stars against Mario and John," Doc answered. "Yeah but they'll only last us thirty seconds," Luigi stated. John saw the power stars as well as the supplies. Mario saw the same thing and was surprised that they were able to get all of those things if most of the kingdom was on fire. Mario asked, "How the hell did you get all of this?"

"Now's not the time, Mario," Doc stated. "How'd you know my name," Mario questioned. "This is Doctor Brown, he's been helping us out," Luigi explained. "Yeah, we've been trying to stop those two ever since we learned that they were up to no good," Pete added. "What I don't get why this long scheme to get the Dark Star," John asked. Pete answered, "I'll answer that one. Fawful knew that with everyone in the castle, he couldn't get the Dark Star."

"And he decided to get everyone out of the castle by casing all sort of friction between you and your brother," Luigi added. "And you and Mario," Pete stated. "Enough to get the castle empty at least and get the Dark Star," Doc finished. Mario replied, placing his hand to his chin, "And by the time any of us picked up on it, Fawful would have Peach's Wish Power and the Dark Star." John responded, "All of this time it was in front of our faces and we couldn't see it..."

Doc picked up and knew that John was now starting to question himself. Doc looked into Mario's eyes and saw that he was questioning the same thing. Luigi and Pete sensed this as they both exchanged nods. Doc saw this as he stated, "Well, let's get to where Fawful is hiding to help the others. Then we're going to take Fawful down." "Hopefully we aren't too late," Luigi replied. "Hopefully," Pete responded. But Mario and John said nothing as Doc continued to drive.

* * *

_AK1028: Well, what do you guys think? I hope this is starting to end nicely for this is the last story in the trilogy. I am still stuck on Paranormal Chaos in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. I have driving lessons now and no driving test on the thirteenth of this month. So I might not be able to see TimPrime1 this summer. *sighs, depressed* That brings me down... I really hoping to at least see him for a bit, I really miss him. I can't really depend on my own family to help me with this, don't ask. So I'm stuck in Buffalo for a while... *tears* I hate this... And I got to stop ranting... Please read and review. And always think outside of the box._


	9. Chapter 9

June 3, 2013

9:45 a.m.

BeanBean Kingdom

While Doc, Luigi, and Pete were going after Dimentio; Elvin, Scott, Peach, Patti, Daisy, Diana, Polterpup, and Ghowly were walking through the kingdom. They left a freaking out Toadsworth behind, since he was of no help at all. Peach was protected by Patti as Daisy was protected by Diana. Polterpup was guarding Elvin as Ghowly was guarding Scott. Patti asked, "Do you think that John will be alright, Scott?" Scott looked at Patti and smiled softly.

"Can't say for sure but I'm sure that Pete will bring him back," Scott answered, reassuring her. Ghowly licked Patti's face, helping Scott. Patti giggled as Peach smiled at the sight. She was really going to miss her little friends once they left. She rubbed her stomach and whispered, "You would like these little friends, little one." Daisy smiled at her cousin as she had a secret of her own as did Patti and Diana. Elvin could tell that they were pregnant as could Scott.

They hadn't told John, Pete, and Luigi for the girls said that they would tell them as soon as the crisis was over. Diana asked, "So what do we do now?" "We have to find Fawful," Elvin answered, simply. "You don't have to anymore, the chortles is here," said a voice. Everyone spun around and saw Fawful there. "Oh crap," Daisy swore. Polterpup and Ghowly jumped in front of everyone and started to growl. Fawful laughed and brought out the Dark Star.

Peach gasped as she asked, "How in the world did you find the Dark Star?" "Simple, your majesty," Fawful answered, "Fawful just distracted those heroes of yours and then took the Dark Star. Was delayed my rightful place as king but I have it now!" That's when Mimbus came in, with blood on his paws. He stated, "Dimentio is now dead, your evilness. But Shadow Mario and Shadow John were rescued by Luigi and Pete." Fawful smirked evilly.

"Oh so they want their chortles now," Fawful stated. "To be fair, sir," Mimbus responded, "Luigi and Pete seemed like they were more powerful than usual." Fawful blew a raspberry and replied, "I'm counting on the prophecy to take them down." "He knows the prophecy," Daisy wondered. "Apparently," Diana answered. Elvin stated, "This could be bad news for Luigi..." "And Pete," Scott added. "Mimbus, take them to the dungeon," Fawful ordered.

"Right away," Mimbus replied. "Not without a fight," said Diana, advancing in front of Daisy. "Yeah so bring it on you pig," Patti added, advancing in front of Peach. "Sounds good to me," Mimbus replied. With that, he charged straight at them. The two Pichu cousins used a double Quick Attack, going so fast that it seem that they were in five places at once. Mimbus tried to follow them but got more dizzy and less patient. However, he managed to catch Patti.

"Gotcha," said Mimbus. "AH," Patti yelled as she quickly used a Thunderbolt. The electricity went through Mimbus' body as he threw Patti into the air. "Patti," Diana yelped. Quickly using her Wish Power, Peach teleported Patti next to her. Patti was a bit dazed but not hurt. Diana gathered up electricity in her tail, as much as she could. She formed a ball at the tip of her tail, crackling of electricity. "Take a taste of Electro-Ball," Diana stated as she threw it.

Mimbus was completely pushed back by the strong attack but Diana panted from it. Daisy knew she had to do something but she had no special powers. All who she was Daisy Manfredi, queen of Sarasaland and pregnant with Luigi's child. That didn't stop her from helping, though. She grabbed a fire flower from her back pocket and ate it. Her orange dress turned into a red-orange dress as she produced a red-orange flame. "Cool," she said, "I mean - hot."

Daisy threw several fire balls at Mimbus, which damaged him greatly. He snorted, mad as he started to charge straight at them. Daisy threw a big fire ball at him, stopping him from coming any closer. Mimbus was thrown back as Diana stated, "Okay, that's god damned awesome!" "Totally," the other girls added. "Quite amazing what determination can do," Elvin stated. "Indeed," Scott added. To this, both ghost pups barked. Mimbus panted, hurt.

Fawful saw this and used the Dark Star to give him more power. Upon seeing this, Peach knew that they were screwed. "God damned it," she swore, glad that Toadsworth wasn't there to scold her. In an instant, they were all out cold. Mimbus stated, "Thank you, your evilness." "I still need Peach's Wish Power by the end of the week," Fawful replied. Mimbus asked, "And the time travelers?" "I have a plan for them," Fawful answered, looking at the Dark Star.

* * *

Time stream

"Great Scott," Doc exclaimed. Luigi, Pete, Mario, and John perked up. "What is it, Doc," Luigi asked, getting up in the front seat. Doc looked at Luigi and answered, "My boy, something is truly wrong. We should've arrived at the BeanBean Kingdom by now." Pete questioned, "You mean there's a magical seal preventing us from going there?" "Precisely," Doc answered. "Damn it," all four brothers cursed. "What are we gonna do," John groaned.

Mario sighed and responded, "I don't know but I do know that I can't do this the way I'm feeling now." John replied, "Same here." John sat in Mario's lap, depressed just like Mario. Pete and Luigi saw this coming, mainly because of the prophecy. Doc knew he had to do something...and fast. _'We only have one chance,'_ Doc thought as he typed in the time coordinates: June 7, 1987 at 1:50 p.m. Hill Valley California. Doc stated, "I'm taking you to my universe."

* * *

_AK1028: Okay, I hope everyone likes this chapter as the battle with Mimbus was awesome and Fawful is still obsessed with chortles. I still wanna know what chortles are but anyhoo... I'm gonna get into the good stuff soon, don't you worry! So please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	10. Chapter 10

June 7, 1987

1:50 p.m.

Hill Valley, California

Marty was walking in the park with Annie, sharing an ice cream cone with his cousin. He had chocolate ice cream while Annie had strawberry ice cream. Just then, three sonic booms caught their attention. Marty knew that sound from anywhere as he saw the De Lorean a few inches away. "It can't be," Marty breathed. Annie questioned, "Didn't you tell me that the De Lorean was destroyed two years ago?" Before Marty could answer, the doors opened.

Doc came out and ran over to Marty, grabbing his shoulders the minute he reached him. "Marty, I need your help," Doc stated, panicked. "With what," Marty asked, grabbing Doc's shoulders to try and calm him down. "There's no time to explain, we need to save the queens," the wild haired scientist answered. Annie looked more confused than Marty did, if that was at all possible. "Doc's what the hell is going on," Annie asked, making her presence known.

Doc looked at her and asked, "Is your father back from Tokyo yet?" "Doc, he moved there when I turned eighteen to be with his company," Annie answered, shaking her head. Doc's heart broke in two. _'Damn it, is Robert freaking serious leaving his only daughter behind,'_ Doc thought, pissed off. Marty broke Doc out of his thoughts and stated, "If you need to go to Annie's place, we'll go to Annie's place." Doc noticed that Marty was being rather gentle with Annie.

_'Are they together,'_ Doc thought, calming down. That's when Mario, Luigi, John, and Pete came over to him. Mario and John looked sad. But Luigi and Pete smiled. Luigi stated, "You must be Marty and Annie, Doc told us about you two." "Do we know you," Annie questioned. Doc stated, "Marty McFly and Annie Baines, this is Luigi Manfredi, king of Sarasaland." "You're a king," Marty blurted out, freaked. Luigi nodded and answered, "Yeah but not a good one..."

Annie looked at John, Pete, and Mario. She asked, "And they are...?" Pete answered, "I'm Pete Pichu, protector of downtown Chicago. But I'm not a good one either." Mario stated, sadly, "I'm Mario Manfredi, king of Mushroom Kingdom." "And I'm John Pichu, protector of up town Chicago," John added. Doc told them, "We have much to discuss so may we discuss in private." "You got it Doc," Annie stated, willing to help as Marty nodded in agreement.

* * *

After the De Lorean followed Marty's truck back to Annie's house, the seven of them were in the kitchen. Hot chocolate was being drunk as Doc was telling Marty and Annie the situation - as well as the prophecy. He was also telling them of what was going on with both sets of brothers. Annie asked, "So this Fawful seal off the kingdom with a magical shield?" Doc answered, "Yes and I've tried to re-enter at the BeanBean Kingdom and Sarasaland."

"No luck, correct," Marty guessed. Doc nodded and explained, "It seems that our only chance is to re-enter at Luigi's mansion, where I met Luigi and Pete before all of this. That's outside of all of the kingdoms. But Fawful might've sealed that off too." Luigi was drawing a map - the best he could - off all of the kingdoms. Pete was trying to figure out another way to get back - in case the mansion was sealed off too. Mario and John were moping. Annie saw this.

She questioned, "Doc, what's with Mario and John? They seem so sad." "Even when we first met them," Marty added. Doc sighed as he explained more of what happened. Marty and Annie's eyes widen. Annie hugged Doc as she stated, "Oh Doc, I wish we could help!" "Why the hell didn't you come and get us," Marty blurted out, making a fist. This action surprised the wild haired scientist. Not only was Annie scared for him but Marty rarely got mad at him.

Doc hugged Annie back as he answered, "I was worried about your safety since Annie here never time traveled. Plus, I would never forgive myself if something happened to you both." Marty rolled his eyes and stated, "Doc, I don't see why you are worried now, you did put me in harms way with the time machine. I am more than willing to still help you. I'm still your friend and your assistant." "Same here," Annie added, pulling away from Doc.

The wild haired scientist looked at his two best friends and saw that they were as adamant about this as Luigi and Pete were. Mario and John were too depressed, just like the prophecy mentioned. Mario stated, "I say let them go in our place, Doc." "Yeah, it is obvious that we are of no help," John added. Luigi and Pete both perked up. Luigi looked at his older brother and asked, "I don't believe it, thee Mario Manfredi is giving up?"

Mario blew a raspberry and answered, "I don't feel very _'thee'_ right now, Luigi." Pete stated, "So you transformed back into your evil selves and almost killed us, we need you." John replied, "Hell no, Pete. You don't need us." Luigi asked, "I don't get it, why the hell are you two giving up?" "Because we aren't heroes, we're jokes, the prophecy said so," Mario answered, looking directly into Luigi's eyes. "And that's why we're out," John added.

John was also looking directly into Pete's eyes. Both older brothers looked hurt that they hurt their younger brothers. Doc sighed as he stated, "I don't know what the hell to do about Mario and John." Annie looked at them and then looked down. "Perhaps it would be wise if they do stay here, they are jokes," Annie commented. Both of the older brothers jumped to their feet and yelled, in unison, "What?!" Doc smirked a bit as he knew what Annie was trying to do.

Annie answered, "You two heard me. You are both jokes. You don't deserve to be a king and a guardian." Mario yelled, "That to our faces, Annie Baines!" Annie kept her head down and replied, "I won't, your majesty. I know when a king gives up, his subjects should too. I might not be your subject but you're a friend of Doc's and that means I give up too. We shall write up your surrender, it will be less hurtful. You will never get things back to normal."

John yelled, "We'll prove you wrong, we're going and things will go back to normal!" Mario nodded in agreement, just as mad as John. Annie lifted up her head and smiled. Luigi and Pete snickered. Doc and Marty busted up laughing. Mario and John realized what was going on as they both looked at Annie. "You tricked us," they asked the brown haired woman. "Big time," Annie answered. Doc hugged her and said, "Thank you, Annie. That was much needed."

"Your welcome, Doc," Annie replied, returning Doc's hug. Mario stated, "Yeah but even though we might be back, that doesn't help us getting back to Mushroom Kingdom." Luigi came over and replied, "Maybe not. I remembered something about the Dark Moon. It isn't affected by the Dark Star's power." Pete asked, "So that means we can re-enter in Evershade Valley?" John questioned, "But doesn't that mean we'll be walking to BeanBean Kingdom?"

Marty pointed at the De Lorean and answered, "Not exactly. We can ride there in style." "Style, have you lost your eye sight," Annie joked. Everyone laughed. Doc stated, "Okay, everyone. We're all going to Evershade Valley, where this first started. And we need a plan to save the queens possibly." Mario replied, "Leave that to John, Marty, and me." Marty asked, "What about Fawful?" "Leave that to our bros," John answered. To this, Luigi and Pete looked stunned.

* * *

_AK1028: Who knew Annie was so evil? I kind of liked what I wrote for her, it might've been cruel but it got the job done. I must apologize for the delay on this chapter, writer's block stinks. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	11. Chapter 11

June 3, 2013

1:00 p.m.

BeanBean Kingdom

In the lonely and cold heart of the dungeon; Peach, Daisy, Patti, Diana, Elvin, Polterpup, Scott, and Ghowly were sitting sadly on the floor. They couldn't believe that this was happening. Not a word was said. For in two hours, Fawful would claim Peach's Wish Power. Just then, the silence was broken by a loud boom and the ground shaking. "Whoa," said everyone. That's when a drill came up from under the ground. Peach expected the worst and closed her eyes.

A voice very familiar to the queen asked, "Peach?" The queen opened her eyes and there was Mario with John and a boy she didn't recognize. The boy was younger than Mario, had short brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a blue undershirt, a white top shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. Peach gasped and said, happily. "Mario!" "John," Patti added, also happily. Daisy asked, gesturing at Marty, "But who is he?" Marty grabbed a laser blaster on the table near-by.

He answered, pointing at the dungeon bars, "Just a blast from the past." Everyone backed up and the man from 1987 blasted the door wide open. John blinked a few times and stated, "Remind me not to get Marty pissed." "Marty," Patti repeated, as she hugged John. Peach also hugged Mario as Elvin and Scott went over to the drill, interested by it. The two ghost pups tackled Marty down and licked his face, making him chuckle. Mario smiled at this.

John replied, "Guys, this is Marty McFly, a friend of Doc's all the way from another universe and 1987. He's also the first time traveler." "Pleased to meet you," the girls said in unison. "The honor is mine, your majesties," Marty responded, bowing. Scott stated, "John, this drill is truly remarkable!" Elvin looked on the side of it and saw _"Digtron 2000"_. "Hey, this is my drill," Elvin reported, beaming with pride. "You don't mind Luigi taking it do you," Mario asked.

Elvin sniffed, truly proud of his partner. Elvin answered, tears in his eyes, "No, not at all." Daisy and Diana both looked around, expecting their husbands. But they got not much of anything. "Where is Luigi," Daisy asked, worried. "And Pete," Diana added, worried. "And Doc," Scott questioned. Mario explained, "The brother of thunder and the younger brother of lightning are on the way." John added, "With another friend of Doc's." "Who," Elvin asked, curious.

"My cousin Annie Baines," Marty explained. John commented, "Now, let's get out of here." "Sounds good to me," Patti stated, kissing his cheek. John blushed as Mario chuckled. Marty smiled as everyone got into the drill. Elvin and Scott took the controls as everyone bucked themselves in. "Let's get to tunneling," Scott said, making Elvin chuckle. Everyone groaned at the joke as they headed underground yet again.

* * *

March 2, 2013

11:50 p.m.

Mushroom Kingdom

The De Lorean returned to Luigi's mansion. The mansion seemed rather gloomy, like it did when it was haunted. Luigi shivered as he got out of the De Lorean with Pete and Doc. There was another three sonic booms as Marty arrived in the time train with Mario, John, and Annie. Annie asked Luigi, "Are you sure that we are safe here?" Luigi nodded, shivering in fear. He answered, "I'm sure." Annie noticed that Luigi's hair on the back of his neck was standing on its end.

She raised an eyebrow as Doc stated, "Since we gave ourselves some ample time to get ready for the battle, I want Marty and Annie to take the De Lorean. Go into the future of Mushroom Kingdom, about thirty years. It should be about the same what Luigi, Pete, and I saw except with Fawful in control. Find Esmeralda and Evelyn, Luigi and Pete's future daughters. They should be running shops in the future. Tell them what's going on and get the story."

"To the letter, right Doc," Marty asked, a bit surprised. It wasn't like Doc to allow them to talk to people from any other time period. Doc nodded and answered, "Yes, that's correct." "Have Marty go ahead without me, I can get supplies without arousing suspicion," Annie stated. John looked at Mario and asked, "What do you think, Mario?" Mario answered, "It's a good idea but we also need to get the Digtron 2000." Luigi replied, "I can get that."

Pete asked, "How if you are working with Professor E Gadd?" Luigi answered, "I am working for him but I'm currently at the Secret Mine with Polterpup. Elvin is in the Bunker and I need to get the haunted mansion. I'm the only one that can." Marty stated, "That is a good point." Doc replied, "Alright, Luigi you head over to the haunted mansion. Annie, you go into town and get our supplies. Marty, you go into the future." Everyone nodded and headed out.

When no one was looking, Mario saw his chance and headed to the Secret Mine. He knew why Luigi's hair on the back of his neck was standing on its end. He knew why his baby brother was acting this way. He knew why Luigi was grabbing his left arm he had a chance or thought that he was totally alone. He didn't want to tell anyone why but Mario knew why. For today was the day. Today was _that_ day...

* * *

When Mario reached the Secret Mine, he kept himself hidden. That's when he saw the other Luigi and Polterpup hiding behind some rocks. Mario couldn't hear what the other Lugi was whispering but then saw that the Boos had gone somewhere. Mario watched this with his heart in his stomach. The other Luigi went over to investigate, with the other Polterpup right behind him. At that moment, the other ghosts in the crystals broke free.

Of course, that scared the hell out of the other Luigi as Mario cursed under his breath. The atmosphere was tense, Mario could feel it as his heart rate increased. The other Polterpup quickly used his ghosts powers to hold the Greenie back. The other Luigi quickly started to collect electricity, using his green electricity. The electric ball was in the other Luigi's hands. He was about to throw it at the Slammer. But the Sneaker came up from behind the other Luigi.

Mario yelled out, "LUIGI!" The scream was cancelled out by his baby brother's scream as the explosion took place, shaking the area. The ghosts quickly retreated after explosion as Mario struggled to stay on his feet. When Mario was finally able to open his eyes, his baby brother was down and out. Even though he knew that there was nothing he could do, it still broke the red clad hero's heart to see Luigi like that. Mario even started to cry.

* * *

_AK1028: Well, I hope to end this soon and give it a happy ending. I had to admit, this chapter was fun and interesting to write. I had to make sure that the other Luigi didn't hear Mario or everything that happened would come undone. And I finally defeated Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon! Oh yeah, that was freaking awesome to have Luigi adopt Polterpup! I have to stop ranting! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	12. Chapter 12

March 2, 2013

12:20 a.m.

Secret Mine

The other Luigi was still down as the other Polterpup was pulling his collar back to the Bunker. Mario watched them leave, tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe that it happened, even though he was here. "So this is why Luigi was acting this way today," a voice very familiar to the red clad hero asked. Mario spun around and saw John there, with Marty, who had obviously had returned from the future. Mario nodded sadly and answered, "Yes, this was why."

John hugged Mario as Marty kneeled down to the fallen hero. He stated, "Mario, John, I also a younger brother. I have an older brother and sister. And I hate the fact that I'm constantly in their shadow, always being compared to them, trying to be like them or even better. But I finally can say that I am better than them." "Because you are a time traveler," John asked, curious. Marty shook his head and answered, "No, because I finally started to be me."

That's when Mario realized that this must've been when Luigi became his own person. _'That's why he said that he had no regrets in losing his arm, because it was the day he stepped out of my shadow,'_ Mario thought. John stated, "I think we better get out of here before someone sees us." "Good thinking," Marty replied. The red clad plumber merely nodded as John and Marty helped him to his feet. They helped him out of the Secret Mine, quiet for most of the trip.

About a few hours later at his mansion; Luigi finally returned with the Digtron 2000. Pete went to Evershade Valley to help him. Doc was explaining the plan to Annie, Marty, John, and Mario when they returned. "We got the drill," said Pete, panting. Luigi collapsed to the ground, also panting. Luigi stated, "Either that drill is heavier than I expected or I'm getting old." Everyone laughed at this as Annie got them some water. "Here, this should help," she said.

The brother of thunder smiled and said, "Thanks Annie, that's appreciated." The younger brother of lightning wiped his brow and asked, "Why did you leave this place like this for so long?" Luigi looked sad as did John, Marty, and Mario. Pete, Doc, and Annie caught onto this. Annie stated, "Luigi, you don't have to answer that if you don't want to." The brother of thunder shook his head as he replied, "It's alright, I can answer it." That's when he looked at Pete.

He explained, "Today was the day I got hurt. Today was the day I lost my left arm." Pete looked like he got punched in the stomach hard. "Same here, today was the day I got hurt too," he stated. Doc gasped, "Great Scott, you two are really alike! I wonder if you two are the same of each other, in a Pokémon and human sense." "English Doc," Marty pleaded. "Yeah, what does that mean," Annie asked. John and Mario looked at Doc, curious as well.

Doc explained, "Well, from my understanding, they are counterparts, if you will. Luigi is Pete's counterpart in a Pokémon sense and vice versa. They are - if you will - one in the same." "One in the same," Pete repeated, breathless. "Counterparts," Luigi repeated, also a bit breathless. **"It makes sense, junior,"** Mr. L stated. Mr. P added, **"Yeah, how else did you two asked for our help at the _exact_ same time? You have to be counterparts."**

Luigi looked at Doc and then at Mario. The two brothers didn't say a word, their eyes did. Their sapphire eyes were reading each other. Marty and Annie looked on, a bit puzzled. John, Pete, and Doc did the same thing. "Malleo, what Mr. L and Mr. P say are true. It has to be true," Luigi stated. "Which is why John, Marty, and I are going to free the prisoners, Weege," Mario stated. Marty added, "Yeah so you two can down Fawful."

Annie replied, "As you two do that, Doc and I will enter at the gates and take out the guards that might becoming towards Mario and company." "Or towards you and Pete," Doc added, placing his hand on Annie's shoulder. Luigi looked at Mario as Mario did the same. "We work together, mio fratello," Mario stated, smiling. Luigi smiled too as he nodded, knowing that things between them were finally back to normal. John and Pete looked at the other.

John smiled as he stated, "As Mario said, we work together, mio fratello." Pete smiled too as he also nodded, things were finally right again. Marty turned to Annie, who knew her Italian very well. He asked, "Mio fratello?" "It means my brother," Annie answered. Doc looked at her and asked, "How would you say brothers in time?" Annie smiled and answered, "Fratelli nel tempo." "And one girl," Pete joked. To this, everyone laughed.

* * *

June 3, 2013

1:20 p.m.

BeanBean Kingdom

The De Lorean arrived with the three sonic booms and flaming fire trails, taking out the guards in front of the castle. The guards had already received word that the prisoners had escaped again. The guards went over to the De Lorean as the passenger door opened, taking out one of the guards. Annie jumped out, kicking another and cartwheeling over another. It was times like these that her previous experience as a cheerleader and a black belt in karate helped.

Luigi and Pete saw their chance as they jumped out and started to run. "Stop them," one of the guards yelled. "Not on my watch," Annie stated, cartwheeling over. She took out the guards behind the brothers as Doc stayed in the De Lorean. Since he was too old to fight, he decided to drive to help. He drove over a few of the guards, smiling. "I have to admit, I feel twenty again," Doc stated. Annie saw Luigi and Pete enter the castle. "Good luck," she whispered.

* * *

_AK1028: Well, there you have it! A bit of explanation as to what happened before Mario, John, and Marty set the others (except Toadsworth) free. Sorry if it is a bit choppy but I thought it was good. What do you guys think? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	13. Chapter 13

June 3, 2013

2:20 p.m.

BeanBean Kingdom

If you were in the castle of Fawful, you couldn't tell that there was something wrong outside of the gates. Annie and Doc were taking care of the guards outside as Marty, John, and Mario were getting Peach, Daisy, Patti, Diana, Elvin, Scott, Polterpup, and Ghowly out of the dungeon; tunneling below. Luigi and Pete were taking their time through the castle, not wanting to be spotted right away. "So do we have a plan for when get there," Pete whispered.

Luigi whispered, "Not really but I thought we let Mr. L and Mr. P pound him. They would like that." Pete chuckled as Mr. L and Mr. P shared a high five. Suddenly, goons came running. Quickly ducking, the goons went outside and didn't notice them. "Looks like Annie and Doc are creating the distraction we wanted," Pete whispered. "Which means Fawful will be all alone with Mimbus," Luigi whispered. Pete nodded as they continued through the castle.

* * *

Outside, Annie and Doc were continuing to with beating down the guards. Suddenly, the ground shook and the Drigtron 2000 popped out. Mario was the first to come out, using his red fire abilities. Annie breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Thanks, Mario." "You're welcome, Annie," Mario stated, smiling at her. Marty was the next to come out and asked, "You alright, Annie?" "Yes, I'm fine Marty," Annie answered. That's when she saw Peach and company. Annie smiled.

She stated, "Looks like we have more fighters." Peach replied, "You must be Annie. We will be more than happy to help you and your friends." "Then this is for Luigi and Pete," she responded. "Yeah," everyone cheered as they all went to battle. As they battled, Marty was really impressed with Annie. She had really matured and she was a strong point in this mission. He was glad that she came along. But something was totally off. He was blushing at her.

Marty nagged himself, _'Stop, she's your cousin and you are in love with Jen and she's in love with Rick!'_ Doc saw a goon behind Marty and yelled, "Marty, look out!" Marty spun around and saw the goon. Faster than lightning, Annie kicked the goon away. "You alright, Marty," she asked, concerned. Marty, not caring anymore, did something that he wanted ever since 1980. He kissed her passionately. Annie was surprised but she didn't care, she fell into the kiss.

"Not the time you two," Doc lectured, although he was happy for the two. Marty and Annie both blushed as they broke out of it. "Ready to beat the crap out of these guys," Marty questioned. Annie answered, "Oh hell yes." The cousins went into back to battle, hand-in-hand. Peach smiled at the previous sight. _'That is so sweet,'_ she thought as she repelled an attack with her umbrella. The battle continued until the sky turned black. "What's happening," Patti asked.

* * *

Back in the castle, Luigi and Pete found Fawful. He cursed, "You damned brothers! Get them Mimbus!" Mimbus replied, "Yes sir!" With that, Mimbus charged straight at them. The brother of thunder and the younger brother of lightning turned into Mr. L and Mr. P, respectfully. Mr. L stated, **"Now this is gonna be fun." "Sure will be,"** Mr. P replied. They both yelled, **"Have at you!"** Both masked men charged at Mimbus with great speed. Mimbus attacked them.

They both dodged with grace and speed. Mr. L gathered green electricity and formed it into a ball, Electro Ball. Mr. P produced a wave of yellow electricity, Shock Wave. Mr. L and Mr. P both threw their attacks at the mutant pig. Since Mimbus was still tired from defeating Dimentio, the two attacks wiped him out and his blood slipped down on the ground, right at their feet. **"And now for you,"** Mr. L stated. **"We're going to enjoy this,"** Mr. P added.

Fawful knew that he had to do something and fast. Using the Dark Star's power, he created a dark pulse and it forced the two masked men backwards. Fawful absorbed its power and the sky started to turn black. Mr. L and Mr. P looked up and saw this. **"That's not good,"** Mr. P stated. **"No shit,"** Mr. L swore. Fawful created another dark pulse but this one was much stronger and forced Luigi and Pete to return to normal. "Damn it," the two swore.

That's when shadows surrounded them. "We could use a miracle right now, Luigi," Pete stated. "We don't need a miracle, we need to battle Pete," Luigi replied. With that, the two brothers quickly took out the shadows and charged up a powerful Electro Ball, combined with both of their powers. Fawful cursed, "Damn, my chortles..." The Electro Ball hit him, making him scream as he was killed instantly. Luigi and Pete panted as it hit them that it was over...

* * *

A few hours later, all was calm in the kingdoms. Doc was able to return to 1987 with Marty and Annie, who had declared that they would return home and show their love to the other. John, Pete, Scott, Patti, Diana, and Ghowly were able to return to the Pokémon universe. Mario and Peach had a boy AND a girl, Melvin and Pamela. John and Patti had a boy and a girl as well, Jennifer and Paul. Pete and Diana had Esmeralda. Luigi and Daisy had Evelyn.

Marty and Annie broke up with Jen and Rick. They dated, married, and had twins: Clayton and Emma. Doc returned to his home time with his family: Clara, Jules, Verne, and Emily. Things were better for everyone. Brotherships were restored, friendships were restored, relationships were restored, and most importantly...time itself was restored. Everything was back to normal in all of the universes...

* * *

_AK1028: The final chapter might have been short but the story has finally ended. Sorry if it isn't the big ending that you readers were expecting. But I hope that you enjoyed this trilogy. Be sure that you check out my story "Brothers Forever" as well! Please read and review! And always think outside of box!_


End file.
